Killing me softly
by miz3mo
Summary: Ive been drowning in my pain for so long. I just dont know how to be accepting when people dont Accept me. I lived in this pain since I was young. I would be damned if it was the same for my little brother. Ill protect him no matter what. Even if Evil follows me. Insert a Hot raven head guy and A long silver hair god then yes. Let this dangerous game begin.
1. Chapter 1

_Killing me softly _

Chapter 1

"Kagome"

Leave me alone…

"Kagome"

I don't want to play this game anymore…

"Bird in a cage"

Please! Just go away!

"When will you come out in the evening or the dawn"

Why are you doing this to me?

"The crane slipped and fell"

I hate this game and I hate that song...

"Who's behind you now? Can you tell?"

It was always the same for me. They would ask to play and I would say yes with a smile. We would always play that game. I hated that game with a passion because they would pick on me. I was an outcast everywhere I went. Even at a place that is supposed to be safe. A place most called home. It wasn't my home, It was my prison.

Hi, My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm currently 15 years old and a Outcast at my school. This is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I had been sleeping when I heard the scream in the next room. I immediately threw the covers off me and raced to the next room…that just so happened to be my little brothers. I silently opened the door to see my little brother Sota in the throes of a Nightmare. I sat on the edge of the bed and ran my hands through his hair.

"It's okay Sota…I'm here." I whispered in his ear. Hearing my voice woke him up and he threw his arms around me weeping. I put my arms around his waist and ran my hands up and down his back. When he had calmed down I laid him as gently as I could back into his bed and tucked him in. He looked at me with half lidded sleep ridden eyes.

"It's Alright now. Nothing will hurt you."

'_No one will hurt you…Not ever again' _I thought to myself. So lost in thought, I hadn't noticed that Sota went to back to sleep. I moved silently to get up and leave the room. I was half way out the door when Sota called to me from his bed. '_I thought he was asleep'_

"Can I sleep with you? I promise to behave." Sota pleaded with a scared look in his eyes. All I did was nod and he quickly jumped off his bed to move across the room and hold my hand. I guided him to my room and got into bed. Sota jumped in after me and slid underneath the covers. I looked at the clock right next to my bed as my baby brother curled up against me and fell into a peaceful sleep. It was 2:34 in the morning and I had work and school tomorrow.

I groaned and tried to fall back asleep.

'_Oh Joy…What will tomorrow bring?'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sota was sleep in his sister's bed when he heard a Beautiful voice singing a sad melody. He slowly opened his eyes as if he was in a trance. Slowly as if his body was a puppet being moved by its master , he got out the bed and followed the voice into his living room. Only to be surprised that the voice belonged to his sister kagome.

"Kagome…" was whispered into the now silent room and hearing the whisper kagome froze as if scared.

"I didn't know you could sing." Sota said, Oblivious to the stiffening of her body as he moved closer. "You should be getting ready for school less you be late." Kagome answer quickly. Sota as if just remembering what was to be done, quickly ran to his room to get ready.

Kagome sighed and moved to her own room to get ready as well

Killing me Softly…

Sota came out of his room sporting a White polo shirt with baggy khaki pants and white tennis shoes. His hair was comb to his liking and he was wearing his blue Superman book bag. He came out exactly when his sister came out of her room. Instead of the small white tank top and baggy blue flannel pants she had been wearing to sleep. She now sported a Tight Red tank top with spaghetti straps and a black ruffle skirt that came mid-thigh. She had on Black and red stripped socks that came up to her thighs and small black combat boots on her dainty feet. Her beautiful raven black hair with a hint of Blue highlights was put in a braid going down her back stopping at her waist. To Sota she looked Gorgeous and he couldn't help but blush at the sight of her.

"Are you ready to go?" Kagome asked him getting her Domo-Kun book bag and her Jack the skeleton purse. He smiled at her and said yes.

Sota ran ahead to kagome's little black Nissan while she locked their apartment door. She quickly got in the car and drove to Sota's school. It only took 5 minutes . She drove in front of the school and parked. Turning towards her brother and noticing how nervous he looked she asked him, "Do you want me to go in with you?"

He immediately nodded his head Yes. Kagome got out the car and waited for her little brother to grab a hold onto her hand before moving into the building.

Kagome, Noticing that Sota was fidgeting and glancing at her ever so frequently, had asked him if he wanted something. Sota blushed when he had got caught staring at her.

"Um…Kagome you don't mind walking in class with me , do you? Im just really Nervous about starting a new school and meeting new people."

Kagome nodded and looked around for a moment. "I will go in with you but first we have to find the office so you can get your schedule." Sota brightened up at that, His mood lighten up considerably when she said yes.

"Hello there!" A little girl around sota's age said happily to them. "Rin noticed you looked lost so Rin decided to help." Kagome observed the little girl quietly. She had raven black hair some were in a lopsided ponytail. She was wearing an Orange and black checkered Long sleeve shirt with Blue jean shorts and little black tennis shoes.

"Rin can help you find the office!" The little girl exclaimed. "Follow me!"

Looking hesitantly at his sister not really knowing what to do, he glance at her as if asking were they to follow the girl. Kagome just walked at a slow pace behind the excited girl.

"Rin is sorry. Rin forgot to ask your names. Rin's name is Rin." Said the little girl realizing her mistake.

Sota was the one that answered, if not a little nervous. "My name is Sota Higurashi…and this is my big sister Kagome."

Rin looked up in shock. She had not even known that the older silent girl was there. Taking in her Appearance, Rin couldn't help but smile. "Kagome-San You're very Beautiful"

Before kagome even could answer, they were already in front of the office. Kagome walked in first followed by Sota then Rin. An elderly lady was sitting behind the desk. She had long Gray hair that stopped at the middle of her back and an eye patch over Right eye (At least I think it's the right eye). The old woman looked up and smiled at Rin. "What are you doing out of class Rin? You know once your father finds out, he won't be very happy."

"Don't worry Kaede-Baba(Grandma Kaede). I was just showing a new student to the office." Rin said, now a little worried because she might just have to face her daddy's Wrath.

Noticing the people behind Rin , she smiled first at Sota before addressing kagome. "How May I help You young lady?" Kaede asked. "Sota needs his schedule." Kagome said with a blank face and Emotionless voice. Kaede inwardly shuddered. '_Female version of Sesshomaru…How Unfortunate'_

"Okay Name please." Kaede said. "Higurashi Sota" Sota replied noticing how annoyed his sister was at the moment even if she wasn't showing it.

"Here you go. Your First class is with Sesshomaru, he is also your Homeroom teacher."

Rin perked up and immediately offered to take them to class. Not even giving Kaede a chance to answer, she grabbed sota's arm and dragged him down the hallway with a ever silent kagome trailing behind.

A/N:::;

I have decided to make a longer chapter. But I have also decided to leave a little suspense until the next time I update. Toodles!

Naraku/Kagome/Sesshomaru Paring.

I don't care if you dont like it. I LOVE IT! So Thanks…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Okay Name please." Kaede said. "Higurashi Sota" Sota replied noticing how annoyed his sister was at the moment even if she wasn't showing it.

"Here you go. Your First class is with , he is also your Homeroom teacher."

Rin perked up and immediately offered to take them to class. Not even giving Kaede a chance to answer, she grabbed sota's arm and dragged him down the hallway with a ever silent kagome trailing behind.

Killing me Softly…

Rin stopped in front of a room with the numbers 642 engraved on the door.

"Well, this is 's classroom" said Rin as she went to knock on the door. Sota nodded nervously. After knocking two times a tall gorgeous man wearing a white dress shirt with a red tie and black slacks came to the door. Inwardly kagome gasped at the gorgeous man and his exotic features. He had butt length silky silver hair and gold colored eyes. He had a soft looking skin and a very fit body.

"May I help you?" said the man in a cold but deep voice. Rin perked up. " this is Sota Higurashi. He is new." Rin Replied cheerfully. quietly examined the his new student before turning to the woman standing a few feet behind the kids.

"And you are?" He asked In his cold voice. "Kagome Higurashi" she replied in her emotionless voice with an expressionless face. Sesshomaru quietly took in her appearance. She had long black waiste length hair in a braid going down her back that looked soft to the touch. Deep sapphire eyes that seem to glow and pretty petal pink lips. She was wearing a Tight Red tank top with spaghetti straps and a black ruffle skirt that came mid-thigh. She had on Black and red stripped socks that came up to her thighs and small black combat boots on her dainty feet.

"Rin take Sota in the classroom and show him his seat. We are also going to have a talk as to why you are 5 minutes late for class." Sesshomaru directed at rin. Rin pouted but did as she was told. Once they were in the classroom sesshomaru turned back to kagome.

"Who are you to him? You look a little young to be his mother." Sesshomaru said as curiosity seeped in his cold gold eyes. Kagome didn't say anything for a moment just coldy regarding him before she turned around to walk back down the hallway.

"Tell sota I'll pick him up after school." Kagome called back coldly as she walked out the door of the school. Sesshomaru frowned for a moment before going back inside his classroom.

Kagome hopped back in her car before she drove to Shikon High. She stopped in front of the school and got out the car. Everyone's head turned to stare at her but all she did was ignore. It only took a moment before she got lost so she asked someone for help. The person she asked was a boy with raven black hair in a small ponytail that had violet color eyes and wearing a grin. He had on a purple shirt that said "I'm not a pervert, I'm a saint" in bold black letters. She tapped him on his shoulder and watched him turn to her.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

The man slowly turn around to see who tapped him on his shoulder only to come face to face with a Beautiful emotionless face of a female. He quickly Put on his perverted but oddly innocent smile. "How may I help such a beautiful Maiden?" He asked smiling .

Kagome just stared at him for a second not really believing that the smile was innocent. It was anything but. She cleared her throat before telling him that she was new and need help finding the office. "Of Course I'll help you but on one condition " He said suddenly faking a serious face. He took to one knee and grabbed one of kagome's soft hand. "Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" He asked with a wide perverted grin.

Kagome momentarily didn't say anything to him at first, silently wondering about his sanity before calmly pulling back the hand he wasn't holding and swiftly punched him in his right cheek. He flew back from the unexpected hit and was sprawled out on his back with a daze look on his face.

"Wow. I have never seen anyone other than myself, hit him so hard. That pervert deserved it." Came a female voice from behind him. Kagome slowly turned around to see a beautiful girl walking her way. She had an athletic build and a tan probably from being outside for a long period of time. She was tall with a height of roughly 5'7. She had long black hair that stopped right below her shoulders and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes framed with pink eye shadow. She was wearing a Pink shirt that on the front said "Don;t mess with me " and on the back said "I have a mean right hook". Oddly enough kagome could believe that. She was wearing jean shorts that came right below her knees and Pinky converse.

Kagome stopped her analysis of the other girl when she was right in front of her. The girl held out her hand and kagome slowly shook it before letting it go. "Hi, Im sango and that pervert over there is miroku. Nice to meet you."

Kagome nodded at the introduction before opening her mouth and softly saying her name is kagome and she's new.

A/N: IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. This chapter she met Sango and miroku. Next chapter she will meet the raven head man iin the summary! c:

Don't forget to review.


End file.
